


breath of life

by Mia_Zeklos



Series: Jon x Sansa Drabble Fest 2020 [3]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, F/M, Jon Snow is a Stark, Lady of Winterfell Sansa Stark, Lord of Winterfell Jon Snow, Sibling Incest, Wolves, direwolves, don't ask me what happened to Robb because I don't know, let's give it a try anyway, of the Dire kind more specifically but there doesn't seem to be a tag for that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:01:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24153247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mia_Zeklos/pseuds/Mia_Zeklos
Summary: During a diplomatic expedition beyond the Wall, the newly appointed Lord and Lady of Winterfell stumble upon a surprise.
Relationships: Jon Snow/Sansa Stark
Series: Jon x Sansa Drabble Fest 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1740037
Comments: 12
Kudos: 51





	breath of life

**Author's Note:**

> Written for day three of the Jonsa Drabble Fest - **legends/beyond the wall**. I hope you guys enjoy it and, as always, feedback is most welcome!

The morning – the fifth beyond the Wall and the tenth of their journey – is so cold that when they find the pups, Sansa doesn’t dare to hope that they’re alive.

“They are,” Jon assures her when she hesitates to step closer, reluctant to endure yet more misery. Everything on this side of the Wall is so empty and lifeless that it fills her with the sort of apathy she would dread if it weren’t too cold for that too. “They’re still breathing; the mother kept them warm. She didn’t make it.”

That much Sansa can make out herself, given carnage reigning around the wild, ancient beast. It looks like a hunt gone wrong or an encounter that she hadn’t seen coming, but either way, her young’s fate is sealed unless they act quickly.

“We can’t leave them here,” she reasons aloud when neither of them moves to leave. It would have been the sensible thing to do, she knows – the only reason they’re all the way out here is to try and make peace with the nearest Wildling tribe after yet another haphazard, ill-planned attack on the Wall. The last thing they need is a distraction, but doing nothing seems far worse. She chances a glance in Jon’s direction. They’d been truly equal ever since they’d been named Lord and Lady of Winterfell and she’d never felt comfortable making decisions without making sure that they’re on the same page first. Much to her delight, the same seems to apply to him.

“No,” Jon agrees readily. “Direwolves are our house sigil. We can’t ignore such an omen.”

He’s barely finished speaking by the time Sansa is already on her knees, wincing at the feel of the animal’s still-warm fur as she tries to extract the pups from the secure embrace they’re in. They’re still half-blind and they squirm in the cold when she brings them closer and wraps them up one by one in the cloak she’d taken off her shoulders, but it’s better than abandonment; better than death. “Speaking of omens,” she adds, as airy as she can, “this has to be a good one, I presume.”

“Of course.” There’s lingering hesitation in Jon’s voice, but he’s smiling as he takes one of the beasts out of her hands and assesses it carefully, and she understands – all of a sudden, the land beyond the Wall isn’t quite as lifeless anymore.


End file.
